


Situation Level Assessed

by Fiona12690



Series: Solving a Situation [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Stalker!Ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sequel to Situation Altered.</b> Either she would handle this problem as told or he would have to. To Ianto Jones, this makes little to no difference... Gwen Cooper will soon understand that he is not to be underestimated. <b>Janto, Stalker!Ianto, Gwen-Bashing, Drabble.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Level Assessed

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** There has to be something wrong with me and my crazy brain. I think, I've decided to make this a multi-crossover fic that won't be that obvious about the crossovers and I only hope it truly works out. 
> 
> **A/N2:** Sorry this part is so short. More Janto in the next part!

Record states that as of the current Stardate; there were only seven people who are, were or have been informed about Torchwood's true purpose regarding the organization's progress towards working for a unified future. These seven people are to be protected. It can't be confirmed or denied that Ianto Jones was one of them.

But it is known that Gwen Cooper is a threat to those people and the future they stand for. She must be handled or taken care of. There is no third option.

**/**

Assess Level: Threat.

Weaving himself through the fast-paced, night-life of Cardiff: Ianto Jones stalked his way closer to his target.

Gwen Cooper; if she wasn't careful, would become one of his most favorite of targets. Her record of threatening command and safety protocols could be considered astronomical. Her ability to most effectively swindle information out of even the most tight-assed of sources had to be the only reason she had become a blip on Ianto Jones' radar. If her true aim had been to dig herself deeper into the inner mechanics of Torchwood... well, the self-made pit she'd carved out for herself would soon become her own final resting place.

Gwen Cooper had become a large pain in his arse, one he would be happy to have removed. But not yet. She was still needed for when the bigger picture revealed itself. Once everything was made clear... the defective strain in Torchwood's support system would either fall in line without question or be dealt with; no in-betweens.

Ianto paused a few feet back from Gwen and stood still in the middle of the walk, letting the people weave themselves around him now. He looked on; watching her play with the Retcon tablets in her hand. She was thinking, they didn't need her to. Ianto pulled his phone from his pocket and sent her a pre-typed text. He waited for her to look up, to finally notice he had been following her.

Removing his stopwatch from his jacket, Ianto smiled at her when her eyes caught his. Time ticking away in his hand, he mouthed the same weighted message to her:

_You haven't much time left._

He waited outside as she ran in.

**END**

****


End file.
